The Sniffing Chronicles by Kirei Blossom
by Wish-Chan
Summary: Spoilers for those who have not read Chapter 67: The Sacrifice. Based on the New Trials of Cardcaptor Sakura by Wishluv. The NT Sniffing Chronicles - A Tomoyo's Video Diary Style NT fanfic  Takes place around Chapter 67 .


**Tomoyo's Video Diary: New Trials Edition**

**~*The Sniffing Chronicles*~**

A Fanfiction of a Fanfiction

Written by Kirei Blossom

Disclaimer: This is *not* a part of New Trials. Rather, this is a fanfic of Wish-chan's "The New Trials", which in itself is a fanfiction of Cardcaptor Sakura. (Is it strange to write fanfictions for a fanfiction?) Nevertheless, this is my gift to Wish-chan and the New Trials Fan Community, and it is also to celebrate the reconciliation between S+S in Chapter 67 of New Trials. CCS characters are copyright CLAMP and New Trials characters are copyright Wish-chan. Apologies to Wish-chan for taking huge liberties with her characters. The timeline for this fic can be soon after the end of NT Chapter 67.

"Tomoyo-chan, yes, I just got off the bus," Sakura spoke into her cellphone, walking down the pavement. "I'm hanging up, all right? See you in a little while." Flipping her phone shut, she slipped it into her handbag.

"I wonder what Tomoyo wants," Kero peeked out from Sakura's purse. Seeing nobody around, he flew out and fluttered alongside her. "Calling you over like that."

Sakura approached the Daidouji mansion gates and pressed the intercom. "I don't know, she sounded excited though." The intercom crackled. Giving her name to the maid, Sakura watched the gates creak slowly open.

"Isn't she always excited? Oh!" Kero-chan's eyes sparkled. "Maybe Tomoyo baked something really tasty!"

"Kero-chan, all you think of is food, isn't it—"

"Sakura-senpai!"

Curiously, Sakura turned around. "Miho-chan! And Kai-kun too? What are you two doing here?"

"Apparently, Tomoyo-senpai called us over," stated Miho, blinking her gray eyes.

"Yo!' Kero-chan held up his paw in greeting.

"Ah, Kero-chan's here too?" Miho smiled. Strangely enough, Kero-chan got along well with the Tanaka siblings. He had competed with Kai in a number of videogame marathons, and Miho always snuck in snacks for him.

Together, they walked through the Daidouji gardens. Kai tucked his hands in his pocket and looked up eagerly. "Say, maybe Tomoyo-chan's doing another showing of her Cardcaptor Sakura movie. I loved that first one!"

"Hoe, I hope not," Sakura lamented.

Kero-chan struck a pose. "All right! We'll get to see how cool I am on screen!"

"Tell the truth, Onii-chan!" Miho glared up at her brother. "You're only hoping you'll get to see Meilin-nee-chan."

Stars shone in Kai's eyes. "Of course! I haven't seen my Mei-chan since yesterday!" Pulling his sister into a hug, Kai exclaimed, "I'm so happy you finally understand your dear Onii-chan, Miho-hime!"

"Please get off me," Miho muttered, pushing him away. "Sis-con."

Reaching the main front door, Sakura smiled up at Kai. "Kai-kun and Meilin-chan really get along well, right?"

"Do you really think so?" Kai's head drooped. "Sakura-chan, you've got to help me. Mei-chan won't say 'I love you' to me. And I've said it to her sooooo many times!" He clutched onto Miho and tears streamed down his face. "I need my one and only sister and everybody else to support me in times of peril."

"This is getting embarrassing." Escaping from his grasp, Miho shook her head and entered the open front doors. "Well, I'm going inside."

A while later, Sakura, Kero-chan, Miho and Kai followed Tomoyo into her spacious room. "Well, looks like everyone's here now."

Meilin came up to greet them. "You know, I'm a bit worried about those two being in the same room together."

Sakura looked over to the other side of the room. There seemed to be a black thundercloud looming above the couches. Syaoran and Eron sat at opposite ends, not meeting each other's gaze. Lightning crackled in the atmosphere between them and the tension was palpable. Syaoran glowered and Eron mutinously sipped his tea.

"I hope they don't start fighting again." Miho sounded anxious.

"I have camera on standby, just in case!" With an excited blush, Tomoyo zoomed in onto the scene.

"It really will be silly if they start fighting here." Flailing her arms, Sakura hurried over, trying to ease the tension. As she sat down on the couch, she glanced at the mini apple tarts on the table. "Ah, Tomoyo-chan's deserts are so good!"

"You said it!" Kero-chan enthusiastically bit into one.

"I like Sakura's deserts better." Eron said unexpectedly, setting down his teacup. "If you bake them for me, I could eat them every day."

At this, Sakura's cheeks grew pink.

"Why would she bake you anything?" Steam started issuing from Syaoran's head and he crushed his tart into pieces.

Not knowing what to do, Sakura picked up two apple tarts. "But these are so good! Try them, here-" and she stuffed them into Eron and Syaoran's mouths, making them choke. As they floundered about with bulging eyes and grabbed the water pitcher, Sakura picked up the now empty tray. "Oh no, we're all out. I'll go ask Tomoyo-chan for more," she stated and ran off.

Gasping for breath, Eron and Syaoran calmed down, and the cloud over them dissipated.

"I thought I was going to die," Syaoran moaned to himself, slumped over the armrest.

Eron turned his head towards where Sakura had left. The pleasant smell of her hair lingered after her.

Over by the door, Kai threw one arm around Meilin's shoulder. "Meilin-chan! I finally get to see you. I could hardly pass the time till I saw you again. Did you miss me?"

Meilin looked at him with innocent, round eyes. "Why? Didn't we meet just yesterday?" Walking off, she left Kai frozen in place with his jaw hanging open in horror.

Gradually, as everyone settled down, they all looked up at Tomoyo curiously, wondering why they were here.

Tomoyo stated, happily. "It's been a while since we were all gathered together, so I decided to invite everyone over. But mainly, I wanted to take measurements for the Alliance of the Star costumes – everyone's been growing so fast I want to make sure I have the right measurements."

Eron raised an eyebrow. "But then isn't this just for 'Alliance of the Stars' members?"

"Of course."

"Well, that doesn't explain what _he_ is doing here." Eron pointed at Syaoran coldly. Syaoran glared back.

"He's my fashion consultant."

"Him?" Eron's eyes were dots. "I don't believe it. I'm sure anyone of us here could provide the same, if not better, help. There's no reason for him to be here."

Tomoyo pondered the idea for a moment. "Well, Eron-kun's right, of course."

"Eh? But—" Syaoran began to protest.

Quickly cutting him off, Tomoyo enthusiastically held up a finger. "Let's put it to test to see who can fill the spot for Best Fashion Consultant then!" She lugged out two rolls of fabric. "Okay, so I can't decide whether to use the deep pink chiffon or deep pink georgette for the layering on the skirt. This is supposed to be for Sakura-chan, so of course we need to go with the best and cutest option. What does everyone think?"

They all leaned in to examine the bolts of fabric, deep in thought. Tomoyo stood happily surveying the scene.

"Isn't this the same material?" Meilin asked, fingering the fabric.

Miho frowned. "Not quite, but they're not that different either, right? I really can't tell."

Arms crossed, dot-eyed, Sakura stared at the two bolts of fabric. "Hmmm…"

Kai had his arms leisurely crossed behind his head and wasn't even bothering trying to decipher the difference between the two. He didn't have much sense of this type of thing anyway, which was why he always just wore everything in black. You couldn't go wrong with one color.

Chin on hand, Eron felt the two fabrics again and again. Weren't they the same? Erika was the fashion maven of the family. Maybe this was a trick question. Turning to Tomoyo, he stated "I think you could use either, as they're basically the same."

Everyone nodded in agreement.

Tomoyo turned to Syaoran expectantly.. "Syaoran-kun, which do you think is best?"

Syaoran was looking at the two bolts of fabric with a critical eye. "Well, though they appear very similar, chiffon is lighter and flows better." He moved the fabric between his fingers. "See how your fingers slide through chiffon like it's made of air, but georgette is slightly thicker, more durable and has more of a grain to it. It would really depend on what you would want the final outcome to look like. For a more flowing, lighter look, you could use chiffon. However, if you plan to do any embroidery on the skirt, georgette would be the better choice, plus it also drapes well."

Everyone in the room stared at Syaoran as though he were an alien. Syaoran sweatdropped, backing away.

Sakura broke the silence. "Wow~! Syaoran-kun really knows about these kinds of things."

Eron tried hard to ignore the smug look on Syaoran's face. Secretly, he took out a mini-notepad from his pocket and scribbled. "_Learn more about fabrics_."

"So, that seems to be settled then." Tomoyo clapped her hands together. "I'm really looking forward to making lots of coordinating clothes for everyone. The first theme is going to be Princess Sakura-chan and her royal entourage of lords and ladies!" Tomoyo put her hand to her forehead and wobbled, dizzily. "I'm getting so excited just thinking about it. I would have started work on it sooner, but I got side-tracked by that order from Li-san."

"What?" They all exclaimed.

Syaoran jumped up, shocked. "You can't possibly mean Leiyun—"

"Tomoyo-chan, Leiyun-san contacted you? What did he say?" Sakura gasped in alarm.

Tomoyo took out an envelope from her chest of drawers. "I received this note from Li Leiyun- san last week. He told me he was an admirer of my work, and requested if I could make him some "Formalwear for D-Day". I wondered what he meant by D-day, but I had a good concept idea for formalwear, and I couldn't refuse." Sighing, Tomoyo folded up the note again. "I'm sorry, Sakura-chan. Maybe I should have said I couldn't do it, but of course, I won't make anything else for him. I sent in his order yesterday."

Sakura patted her friend on the arm "Well, I suppose it can't be helped now."

"Still, Sakura-chan's costumes are always my number one priority and passion." Tomoyo grasped Sakura's hands in her own and stars dazzled around her. "So shall we get started on the measurements?"

"Wait, Tomoyo-senpai," Miho interjected. "Aren't we watching any movie today?"

"No!" Sakura and Syaoran said simultaneously.

Tomoyo waved her hand to the opposite wall, where there were towering shelves filled with videos. "I have four hundred and thirty six videos of Ultra-Cute Cardcaptor Sakura-chan. Please feel free to watch whichever you wish. Now where did I put my measuring tape?" As Tomoyo moved off to the side, Miho examined the videos. Kero-chan followed her saying it would be a treat for everyone to see his cool self on screen. Together they scanned the shelves unable to decide. Kero-chan flew up to the topmost shelf but still couldn't figure out which one to watch.

As they came to the end of the shelf, Miho pointed. "Hey, what's this?" There was a black locked cabinet next to the shelf, a heavy padlock decorating the door."I remember Meilin-senpai said Tomoyo-senpai actually keeps something called the '_Li Syaoran Blackmail Diaries'_ locked up. Could this be it?"

Kero-chan smirked. "It would be fun to watch the Brat squirm." He tugged at the handle on the door. "But it's locked."

Miho fingered the heavy padlock. "But I want to watch it." She scampered over to Kai and pulled at his arm. "Onii-chan! I need a favor."

Mere moments later, the heavy padlock fell to the floor with a thud and Kai happily brandished the door open for Miho. He stood sunnily smiling in front of her, expecting praise.

Grabbing a couple videos from within, Miho turned around and called out loudly, "Tomoyo-senpai! Onii-chan is breaking into your personal stuff!" Then, walking off, she left Kai standing there frozen in place in horror.

Kara walked into the Li mansion living room and tossed her uniform blazer on the sofa. Her black high-heeled boots clacked on the floor as she walked down the hall. She could hear voices coming from the study – it sounded like Leiyun was having the time of his life.

Peering into the study, Kara stopped short and could only stare. "What are you two wearing?"

"Oh good, Kara, you're home." Leiyun turned around. "What do you think? I asked Daidouji Tomoyo to make us some formal clothes for the upcoming Day, and this is what she sent us. I've taken quite a liking to it – and Jin's never looked more handsome."

Kara craned her neck to get a better look at Jin, who was standing behind Leiyun. She was too stunned to speak.

"Now don't look so surprised. Don't tell me you don't like it?" Leiyun preened in front of the full length mirror. "There's also a similar one for you and Erika-chan."

The sunlight filtered in through the ceiling-high windows and fell on Leiyun and Jinyu, standing in the center of the room. Leiyun was dressed in a snowy white bunny-eared hoodie over white slacks. Jinyu had a black hoodie over black slacks – the ears flopped ridiculously over his head. Leiyun turned around and around, laughing and admiring himself in the mirror, trying to get a look at the poufy white tail at the back. Jinyu just stood with his arms crossed, with an emotionless expression. Kara suspected that Jinyu could be dressed in a frilly, lacy frock with full makeup and still look as unconcerned as now.

Kara scowled. "Is that girl serious? Sending you things like this." She poked at Jin's black poufy tail curiously.

"There's a pinkish-lavender hoodie and slacks combo for you, Kara. And a crimson set for Erika. I'm thinking of calling Erika-chan over right now, and then we can all dress up and take pictures. I've always wanted to do a group cosplay." Leiyun pulled on white mittens and held his arms in front of him like a bunny in mid-bounce. "Go get changed. I put your stuff in your room" He started pushing Kara out into the hallway.

"W-what? I refuse to wear anything like that!" Kara said angrily. "Didn't you ask for formalwear? Do you realize this is either an insult or a really warped joke?" Leiyun wasn't listening, however, and he shooed her up the stairs.

In her own room, Kara disdainfully picked up the lavender-pink bunny suit, ready to toss it into the garbage, or better yet, burn it. She turned it over in her hands. But the fabric felt so soft and warm…

Locking her door from inside, Kara changed and glanced at herself in the mirror. Pulling up the bunny-eared hood, she fingered the long ears on top of her head – the bunny suit was the exact color of her eyes. She blinked at her reflection for a while and then tried to turn and see the soft tail. Really, she couldn't remember the last time she had worn something so comfortable. Sighing, Kara hung her head. What was she doing? But despite herself, she looked at her reflection in the mirror once more, and her features melted into a tiny smile.

Meanwhile, back at the Daidouji mansion, Eron sat silently thinking to himself, tapping his finger on his arm. He glanced up – Sakura was on the other side of the room, and it would look awkward to go up to her with everyone watching. He really wanted to smell the scent of her hair again. But how could he do that without attracting attention? Blinking, he looked over to his left where Syaoran and Kero-chan were arguing. Well, those two people did use the same shampoo, after all. He slowly crept sideways, trying to get a whiff of Syaoran's head without anyone noticing. Almost there, almost, just a little more...

"Okay!" Miho called out from the massive theater section of Tomoyo's room "I have everything ready, so let's get started. Kero-chan, Onii-chan, bring over the main guest!"

"What, me? I'm the main guest? Let me go!" Syaoran struggled as Kai pulled him towards the darkened section of the room, and Kero-chan pushed from behind. "I really don't like the feel of this. What are we watching?" He struggled some more. It was like watching an unwilling patient being dragged into surgery.

Poor Eron hung his head down. He had been unable to catch the scent of Syaoran's aka Sakura's hair. Sighing, he followed them to the theater room. Well, whatever could make Li Syaoran squirm so much was worth watching.

The large TV screen as big as the wall lit up and the opening credits started playing. Everyone chomped on popcorn and slurped on drinks - everyone except Syaoran, who had been expertly bound to a chair with rope by Kai so that he wouldn't escape. Horrified, Syaoran watched as the first scene started to play.

"_Give me the Clow Cards. I see, it's in that pocket_." Next, Touya showed up, and ten-year-old Syaoran had been about to fight him, however they had been stopped by Yukito, who had comically come up running, yelling, "_I've got nikuman_!" It could not have been worse – Syaoran had to endure watching his ten-year-old self blush deeply, and then run away screaming, falling face-first in the dirt, before scrambling away at full-speed.

"How utterly embarrassing," Eron whispered to Syaoran. Eron was sitting close by. Of course he would not tell anyone, but he was trying to get a whiff of Syaoran's hair when no one was looking. However, he could not find the perfect opportunity, because the rest of the gang kept glancing back towards Syaoran to see his reaction. Miho snapped a picture of Syaoran with her camera for the school paper. Why couldn't they just concentrate on the screen? All Eron wanted was one tiny sniff. Turning his head closer, Eron snidely whispered, "Sakura won't have such a good impression of you after watching this now, will she-"

"Ah, Syaoran-kun used to be such a cute and adorable little boy!" Sakura gushed up at the screen.

At this, Syaoran shot Eron a smug look. Eron was so surprised at Sakura's reaction, he completely forgot to sniff Syaoran's hair and sat straighter in his chair. Maybe watching this video wasn't such a good idea after all.

"Wait a minute. I distinctly remember that Tomoyo-chan didn't have her camcorder with her that day." Sakura turned to Tomoyo. "How did you film this scene then?"

"Oho ho ho ho… I guess it's a mystery."

After a few random scenes of Syaoran always blushing and running off, a scene came up where Sakura and Syaoran were flying on the Fly card together.

Kero-chan leaned forward. "Come to think of it, it's like this shot was taken from the same level as Sakura and the Brat – but how can that be since they're flying in the sky?"

"I do admit, this is some really mysterious filming." Kai stroked his chin. "I doubt even Kaitou Magician would have been able to pull this off."

"It would turn out to be the biggest scam in history if Tomoyo-chan actually has magic and uses it for filming her videos." Meilin said in awe.

"Oh dear, I'm sure it's nothing like that." Tomoyo recalled the excruciating methods she used in the past to get the perfect shots. She used ladders to spy on S+S from windows. She balanced on the pointed tops of high buildings to get shots of Sakura flying on the Fly Card. Once she fell down from such a position, but luckily her four bodyguards had been standing by, holding out a mattress. Tomoyo had fallen down four stories, landed onto the mattress and quickly bouncing off had continued chasing after Sakura to keep filming. There were times when she had crouched hidden in bushes for countless hours. It was all worth it. "Well," Tomoyo got up. "I have to go down and let the maid know to get the tea ready. And I'll also bring up a cake I baked. You can all continue watching." She left the room.

When ten-year-old Syaoran on the big screen started trying to confess his feelings to ten-year-old Sakura, sixteen-year-old Syaoran started struggling in his bound chair once more, starting to gnaw at the ropes to get free.

"_I w-wan-wanted to t-t-tell you that I-I lo-lo-lo_-"

"Hoe.."Slightly red in the face, Sakura stood up. "I…I think I have to leave now. Ah, that's right! I have dinner duty. Bye everyo—" Arms grabbed her, preventing her from leaving.

"Hoeeeeeeeee, how did it get like this?" Sakura cried out a few minutes later, spiral-eyed and struggling against the ropes binding her to a chair next to Syaoran.

"I can't believe we call these people our friends." Syaoran's head was drooped onto his ropes. He had given up trying to break free.

Tears streamed down Sakura's face. "Hau, they're more like monsters. Where'd Tomoyo-chan go? She wouldn't allow this to happen."

"You have to remember, she's the one who films all this craziness. No wonder she gets along well with the creepy four-eyes."

"Speaking of Eriol-kun, if he were here, he wouldn't allow this to happen either. I think Tomoyo-chan forgot to invite him." Sniffling, Sakura tried to ignore the screen where ten-year-old Sakura fell into a chasm in King Penguin Park and ten-year-old Syaoran repeatedly slammed his fist on the invisible barrier yelling "Sakura!"

"Oh, this used to be my favorite part." Tomoyo re-emerged, bearing a tray of tea and cake. "I remember I used to love replaying this scene to Syaoran-kun, and it was funny how he would get so embarrassed and Sakura-chan would come over thinking he was calling her."

"Tomoyo-chan! Help me!" Sakura wailed.

"Oh dear, Sakura-chan, why are you tied up? Who did this to you?" Tomoyo untied the ropes binding Sakura, and taking pity, she untied Syaoran as well. "Okay, we'll stop watching if you don't like it."

"Awwwww.." Miho, Kai, Kero-chan and Meilin groaned in unison. Eron was glad because too much attention was being focused on Syaoran – which was making it tough for him to sniff his hair.

"Mmm, this cake is delicious, Tomoyo-chan." Meilin exclaimed, setting her fork down. Of course, the horror could not be over for S+S. Miho had got hold of Tomoyo's latest photo album, and she flicked through the pages, making loud comments.

"I can't believe how dashing Syaoran-senpai looks as a waiter!" Miho chattered on. "Ha, it was so much fun when we went over to La Seine to torture those guys." She stuffed a forkful of cake into her mouth and continued turning the pages. "I'm trying to find a really good picture of Syaoran-senpai and Sakura-senpai together in their waiter uniforms which I could use for the upcoming Valentine's Day special edition of the Junior High school paper. But isn't it funny how Eron-senpai is in all these shots?"

They all grouped around the picture album. "What do you mean?"

Miho pointed out how in all pictures of Syaoran, Eron was always looming around in the background. And it wasn't just in the La Seine photographs either. Miho kept flipping through the album, and she hadn't noticed before but in all the restaurant photographs, photos taken at school, at soccer practice, and even in pictures when the group had been out together on one of their outings, wherever there was Syaoran, Eron was right behind him.

"It does seem kind of creepy." Tomoyo said, videotaping the photo album. Since when had Eron started hero-worshipping Syaoran?

Kai elbowed Eron slyly. "So what's the deal, hmm? Are you acting as Syao-kun's bodyguard for some reason? Or are you turning into some perverted stalker?"

"Ehh?" Sakura looked up, surprised. "Eron-kun's not like that, right, Eron-kun?"

"Don't talk rubbish." Eron snapped at Kai. "It's just coincidence, that's all." He stopped short as he realized Tomoyo's video camera was sticking in his face. Sweatdropping, Eron backed away from the camera.

Syaoran was still flipping through the photo album, turning deformed and shivering slightly.

"It's getting late. I need to go home soon." Sakura glanced over Syaoran's shoulder at a picture in the album of her and Syaoran squabbling at school. Eron was suspiciously in the background. What was going on?

Tomoyo lowered her videocamera. "Well, are we ready to take measurements now?"

They all agreed, reluctantly. Tomoyo shepherded the girls to the room next door, and since Kai had turned extra excited and asked if he could help out somehow, Tomoyo had handed him one of the measuring tapes and a diagram depicting what measurements he needed to take, and put him in charge of taking the guys' measurements.

Kai studiously pondered over the diagram as if it were a blueprint of a building from which he was about to steal. Then straightening up, he pointed with finality, "Okay! Let's start with Chang Eron first!"

"W-what's with that attitude?" Eron moved aside. "I'd rather Tomoyo take care of this stuff like last time."

Syaoran nodded. "I don't trust this guy at all."

Kai looked heartbroken. "How could you two say such things? Tomoyo-chan put me in charge. Don't worry, you're in good hands!"

It wasn't as bad as it seemed though. Kai started with Eron and kept taking all the different measurements Tomoyo needed such as the size of shoulder-to-ankle, shoulder-to-wrist, trouser-length and all the assigned measurements without any incident. Though, he was a bit too enthusiastic and flourished the measuring tape too much.

Scribbling the numbers onto the chart, Kai pinched Eron's cheek. "You've grown chubby, Eron-kun."

Eron slapped his hand away. "I have not! Stop making things up and just focus on the task. I want to get this over with as quickly as possible." He started muttering to himself. "What did I ever do to be at the mercy of this rotten scumbag thief?"

"You're so coo~oold." On pretense of measuring his collar size, Kai looped the measuring tape around Eron's neck and tightened. Eron gagged and wheezed and pried the measuring tape away from his neck. Finally pushing Kai back, he declared he'd had enough.

Kai just laughed. "Fine. Well, looks like it's Syao-kun's turn next!" He started taking measurements and scribbled in the numbers on the chart. Impulsively, he happily glomped Syaoran from behind. "Syao-kun, you're so cute!"

"GET OFF ME!"

"We're back! Are you guys finished yet?" Tomoyo with videocamera in hand, entered with Sakura, Meilin and Miho. They all blinked at the scene. "Um..what are you guys doing?"

Sighing, Kai relented and docilely finished taking up the measurements. He just needed one more size – he was crouched down on the ground and measured the circumference of the bottom of Syaoran's trouser leg.

Eron shifted in his spot. Now seemed the perfect opportunity. He'd been stressing for more than an hour to try and get a sniff of Syaoran's aka Sakura's hair. He was standing right next to Syaoran, who was focusing on what Kai was doing, not paying him any attention. It was only a simple matter of turning his head to the side and sniffing. Anxious with anticipation, Eron turned his head to the left a couple inches and inhaled…

Next second, eyes widened in surprise, Eron couldn't stop himself from blurting out accidentally, "Eh? Why does your hair smell different?"

The entire room froze in silence. It was so quiet you could have heard a pin drop. Sakura, Meilin and Miho stopped looking at Tomoyo's fabrics and stared with their mouths hanging open. Too late, Eron realized what he'd said and his face turned purple, matching with his hair.

In slow motion, Kai rose to his feet and fixed his gaze on Eron with a demonic glint in his eye. Smirking evilly, Kai asked, "Syao-kun's hair smells different? As in, different from usual? As in, do you normally go around smelling Syaoran's hair, Chang Eron?"

Syaoran gulped and turned pale, and started cowering away from Eron.

"Ah.. no.. of course not. That is to s-say-"

"Tomoyo-chan, did you get all this?" Kai tried to hide the glee in his voice.

Tomoyo seemed to be in heaven. Prismatic light shone around her, and stars twinkled in the background as she videotaped in rapture. "Yup! I got every single second of it!"

"Ha!" Kai cackled cruelly. "And thus begins the making of "_The Chang Eron Blackmail Diaries._' What a riot!"

"I can't believe Eron-senpai just said that!" Miho exclaimed, hands covering her mouth.

"Poor Syaoran!" Meilin sympathized, watching Syaoran gawk and gape at Eron, his face covered in sweat.

"Hoe~ee, what's happening, I don't get it!" Sakura had never looked more confused.

"I think it means that," Miho gulped. "Ew~! It means that Eron-senpai *likes* Syaoran-senpai."

"Ehhhhhhhh?" Sakura freaked out, her hands clutching her face. It would mean another rival – could she never get a break? "No way! How is that even possible?"

"Ha! Wait till I tell Eriol and Suppi and everyone about this!" Kero-chan clutched his stomach in laughter. "The Dark Brat's number one disgrace!"

Tomoyo zoomed in her camera. "Ohohohoho… what an unexpected twist of events."

Poor Eron stood in shock, a million sweatdrops covering his head. It was time to kiss his reputable image goodbye.

Kai snuck over to Syaoran. "So I'm curious. What does your hair smell like, hmm?" He dug his nose into the back of Syaoran's head. Slowly, a happy blush tinted Kai's face. "Hey! What's this? You smell like my Mei-chan!" Glomping tighter onto a struggling Syaoran, Kai buried his nose into Syaoran's hair once more and sniffed to his heart's content. "Oh my Mei-chan, how I love youuu~!"

"I SAID GET OFF ME, YOU PERVERT!"

"I-I think I'm going to be sick, or faint." Meilin moaned in embarrassment, clutching onto Tomoyo for support.

"Huh? Now Onii-chan is hugging Syaoran-senpai. What about Meilin-nee-chan? Does Onii-chan love Syaoran-senpai too?"

"Hoeeeeeeee~ This can't be! Kai-kun too?" Tears streamed down Sakura's face, and she collapsed onto the floor, defeated. Two rivals for Syaoran's love?

"Oh ho ho.. it seems like Eron-kun wasn't aware that Syaoran-kun isn't staying at Sakura-chan's house anymore." Tomoyo murmured to Meilin, getting every precious second of this scene on film.

"Kai's making a fool of himself." Meilin whimpered, watching Kai happily hug Syaoran, who seemed to be on breaking point, his face rapidly turning different shades of color.

"LET GO OF ME!" Syaoran fumed. And finally, he snapped.

/BAM/PUNCH/

Kai and Eron lay sprawled on the floor, twitching. Scared out of his wits, Syaoran ran out of that madhouse without a backward glance. They all watched him from the window running out of the gates and down the street at a hundred kilometers per hour, leaving a trail of dust behind him. He would run home and shower and shampoo his hair for an hour to get rid of the feel of Eron's and Kai's noses in his hair.

Sakura sat on the floor, crying her eyes out. "Why am I always doomed in love? Hoe~" Miho and Meilin patted her on the back.

Tomoyo crept forward and videotaped the inert forms of Kai and Eron lying half-dead on the floor after being victims of Syaoran's lightning-punch. "Oh dear, are you two all right?" They mumbled incoherently in reply. Panning the shot around the scene one more time, Tomoyo lowered her videocamera and smiled, blushing ecstatically. "Oh ho ho. I'm so glad I got to film all this action!"

**~*~END~*~**


End file.
